The present invention relates in general to techniques of mural decoration, and the purpose thereof is, more in particular, to provide a particularly functional and effective piece of apparatus for demonstrating said techniquesxe2x80x94for purposes of teaching or promotionxe2x80x94for the practical demonstration of particular painting and/or mural-coating techniques.
For an optimal yield, certain paints or coatings must be spread by adopting particular movements, for instance criss-cross ones, of an implement for their application, such as a paintbrush, roller, spatula, glove, pad, sponge, rag, or the like. The purpose of the present invention is precisely that of exemplifying and rendering evident said particular techniques of application.
The apparatus according to the invention is characterized in that it comprises:
a supporting cabinet having a front opening partially closed by a top branch and a bottom branch of the mat, which extends inside said cabinet;
a support, which projects from said front opening of the cabinet between said top branch and said bottom branch of the mat and bears an implement for application; and
a motor-driven assembly for displacing said support so as to move said implement for application with respect to said top branch or bottom branch of the mat, according to passes in alternatingly opposite directions during horizontal alternating strokes and subsequent step-like vertical displacements at the end of each horizontal stroke, simultaneously with said mat.
The passes in alternatingly opposite directions may be horizontal, vertical, oblique, circular or also according to various combinations of said directions.